


Get Back Up

by Iridescent_Iris



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, BAMF Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Children, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sober Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Iris/pseuds/Iridescent_Iris
Summary: The drenched frame of a tall, lean man propped up outside the entry way of your house, placed an eerie sensation down the curve of your back. He seemed to be clutching his sides in such a constricting grasp, harsh coughs drew up small amounts of blood splattered on his chest. Groaning the guy began to saunter forward, losing his footing he suddenly, started to fall onward towards you. Barely catching the heavy set male's body weight you endeavor the pressure and drove your tiny body under the male.Petite fingers latched onto the thin male and crept him over to rest upon the cushioning coach. Gazing down at the poor man face you gasped in bewilderment. Even with his face bloody and bruised you could still make out the who was laying on your couch."Anthony! What the hell happened to you?"
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Crashing

The throbbing pain in his right leg flared up again nearly causing him to fall over. Limping towards his vanity mirror, peering over the markings on his face he emitted a deep growl from his larynx. Those bastards were too rough on him tonight, tossed him around like a rag doll. _Fucking dicks._ But, he'd never say that out loud.

His whole body was in agonizing pain and he mentally felt like shit. The worst came this night with some choosy words with his boss. Val called his boyfriend, Vox, to help put 'The Slut' in his place. They were ruthless with him and pinned his poor frame into the wall. The bruises on his wrist with the bruises on his hips were evident of the assault. The duo busted his lip, blacken his left eye and gave his right leg a few jarring hits. By the time he made it back to the his dressing room he could hardly see straight. What made matters worse was the fact that no matter how much excruciating pain he was in. Val still wanted his ass on stage tomorrow, ~~"There here for your ass not your face."~~

The overwhelming terror of Val and his friends made his fright or flight kick in. Pushing his body off the vanity and shuffled his way over to the bed side. He was preparing for a day like this, in precaution he already packed a miniature bag with only a tooth brush, a pair of clothes and a small pocket knife for protection. Tonight he's gonna leave this fucking mad show. As likely as it seems he had a fleeting chance of making his way down to New Orleans. If he remembered right that's where (y/n) left to years ago's. She's more than likely his most responsible friend and most likely would have the room for his unexpected stay. He remembered how she prepped bags for emergencies and had the luxury of her preparing his lunch every evening for years. She was the best fit for shelter and the farthest from New York. 

Passing through the hallways of the studio he managed to walk out the place in one piece, figuratively speaking. He scrapped whatever money he stored and bolted out into the streets of New York City. Hailing a taxi late at night isn't, so hard and as soon as the the car slide to stop he bounded in that taxi. His speech rushed out his mouth nearly conjoining his words incoherently.

The next thing he knew he's going to down south. Without even a note, text or phone call to his family. Well, Molly will certainly miss him, Nissy would hide his emotions from them and his father is way out the question. _Bastard would probably tell me it's all my fault._

_Starting a new life in New Orleans._

_My life couldn't be more Fucked ,right?_


	2. N.Y. to N.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony traveling to meet you in New Orleans  
> (Everything deleted, so I had to rewrite.)

Fast moving blurs of greenery past by the window, leaving Anthony to be at peace nearly this whole train ride. He's only been on here for a day and so far it's been fine, but now he had another six hours, which felt even longer than the whole day trip. He knew he should have brought something to entertain himself, he did grab his phone before leaving, but he wanted to save his battery life and he was pretty sure Val could track his calls. Well, before he removed the implanted tracking chip every stripper had installed when hired. He had his gal pal help remove the chip, which she did with no questions asked. To be honest he was still terrified that Valentino could find him even without the tracker. He couldn't back down now, he needed to stay strong. _That's why you ran away in the first place and why you borrowed some cash from ya gal pal. You made it this far, no backing down._

Snapped out of his stupor, a sharp yell caught his ears. Piercing his eardrums, startling him for a second before finding the source of the ear damage causer.

A mother across from him was tending to a baby who seemed to be having a screeching match with them self was the source that interrupted his train of thought. He didn't mind considering he heard worse when he was in his family's business. The scream of final breath is terrifying compared to this lullaby of wails. Tears stream down her reddened cheeks, tiny fist balled up and her legs kicked out. Anthony chalked it up to her being hungry or needing a diaper change, but he already saw her leaving the bathroom to change her, and still more cries and whimpers came forth. He really didn't mind the screaming, but that did not mean others didn't loath the noise. He witness two men and a teen girl try to argue with the mom, not making the situation any better with all the goddamn yelling. Fuckers even wanted to get her kicked off the train at the next station. 

Right before he even could stand up to defend her, a middle aged man sitting in front of him stood up. He had sleek black hair with strands of grey and he sported an aftershave. The bags underneath his eyes proved he needed sleep and bad, mainly those bloodshot eyes needed rest. With a gruff voice grunted out a response, "Can you people shut the hell up, your making this trip effing longer with all your babbling. Crying more louder than the actual baby." The two men had a glaring match with the guy before returning to their seats. The girl still wanted to argue, but was snatched by her embarrassed friend sitting next to her. The man sat back down with a huff complaining under his breath that he needed a drink and smoke. _This guy sounds like fun and I will emit, he's a little handsome._ Although it is tempting to flirt with that sweet piece of ass, he still needs to stay on the down low. Just in case any of Val's friends were anywhere near him.

Everything settled down soon enough, everyone minding their own business now and our quiet journey to Louisiana back on track.

Anthony decided that sleeping was the best time consumer, chiefly with his sore body that was taking its sweet time healing. He felt like vomiting, and the motion of the train didn't really help with the nausea. Paired with the flame that rose in his chest felt unbearable. Groaning he gazed out the window into the orange and blue sky. The purple mixing in beautifully complementing the blue tone and splashing in with the orange, so nicely. This was enough to keep his mind away from the pain spreading throughout his body.

With his mind at ease, he fell in the darkness of his subconscious thought.

* * *

Jostled awake by the sudden force of the train skidding to a stop, startled him enough that his heart was still rushing with adrenaline. People were already single filing out the doors, with the exception of the mother and that black hair man. He;s helping the lady out with her bags, while she carried her baby carrier. Before he knew it he was the only one in the car booth, rushing to gather his suitcase and tripping on the way out he managed to make it safely outside without any trouble. Well besides the bruises and the fractured pinkie he noticed when getting out that cab a day ago. He set it right and splintered it without any difficulty. His chest felt like it's on fire and his leg flared up again when he moved it. _C'mon now , Toni you made it this far. You can bear through the pain a little bit more. (y/n) will take care of ya, you just need to bear the pain. You got this._ He mustered up the strength to carry on and passed the passengers.

The trip to her house is fucking far, and to add on to that she does live in bum fuck nowhere. A loud rumble came from the dark sky and he felt a prickle on his face. _Fucking rain. I could hail a taxi, still have a thousand left I grabbed from the apartment._ Full on buckets of water hit the ground, covering his body under a minute.

limping off the platform and into traffic of bodies of people hustling into different shops and corner stores. Lights illuminated the night like lightning bugs. The smell of seafood and the scent of breads made his mouth water. 

The city bustling with energy that kind of made Anthony feel contempt with his life in a long time. The cars cruising down the street reminded him some southerners still had old cars fashioned back in the 1940's. Not all, but he saw the occasional cruiser and nearly yelled when he saw a yellow cab and by that he yelled out loud. Shocked when the cab did see him, but didn't question and shot himself in the taxi.

"Take me to this address, will ya?" He handed the scrap paper to the guy, who nodded and placed the address in.

A string of coughing fits caused his throat to get scratchy and sore. Cursing to himself that he better not have caught a cold. Clutching his sides to ease some pain he felt by compressing his waist. The cabbie asked if he was alright, and he answered he's just dandy.

It didn't take long to navigate through traffic and into more urban areas. While the cab driver was in his own world listening to the radio, Anthony couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to just walk up to her house and convince her to let him stay. He started to rehearse his lines in his head without sounding, so desperate. If he was being completely honest with himself he never called her and ignored some texts she sent. He was not a great friend when it came to (y/n), with all the kindness she gave in return he gave back sarcasm and annoyed looks. But, she never hated him, _I hope_ , you had to have done something awful for her to hate you. Not saying she doesn't dislike certain people that rub her the wrong way.

Groaning and clasping his hands around his leg. It went completely stiff, he couldn't feel his entire right leg give out. _Fucking perfect._ Blowing air through his clenched teeth, tried to bare through the itchy, tingly feeling running through his calf and thigh. _Should have gone to the hospital before coming here, just didn't want to take risks._

_I'm coming, (y/n)._

* * *

Humming to yourself you tended to the dirty laundry that the kids wore the other day. They thought it was a great idea to play in the muddy brook, out in the woods. They both came through the back door soaked head to toe with brown water and thick mud. Scarlett and Sage had to take three baths for the dirt to scrub off. Leaving the corner tub a muddy and crusty disaster. Al at the time had the day off, which he spent with our son, Liam. He's a quiet kid, and I mean the most silent four year old you could ever meet. Which is ironic considering you married the loudest man on earth. You could be in the basement and still hear Alastor speaking to some of his friends. He hates it when you bring his voice in question or he twists it around to point out your too soft spoken way of talking.

Loading the last batch of clothes in the dryer, you slightly sped walk down the hallway and turned into the kitchen. On instinct headed straight for the coffee machine. Grasping the coffee grounds and filters to place them in their rightful order, before filling up the water tank. Pressing the on switch and strutting away to the fridge to gather eggs, bacon and bread from the top cupboard. Which you nearly died trying to reach for.

Peering out the window, the morning sky is still dark from the oncoming rainstorm. The backyard nearly flooded with puddles on puddles of water, _The kids aren't stepping foot outside today._ Sighing you knew if they stayed inside your gonna have to clean extra hard, those two are very animated. They'll never run out of energy, you could fuel a city with all that kinetic energy.

A soft thump came from the ceiling above and you guess that Liam fell out of bed. . . again. He's been doing that for a week now. Nothing a doctor visit told us that he was just having really physical dreams. The disorder called REM Behavior Disorder, causes people to rapidly move in their sleep, ranging from person to person. In our case Liam hallucinates, sleepwalks and talks out loud distinctly clear. Dr. Romero prescribed him small amounts of melatonin and if the medication wasn't working he could up it. You really hope it wouldn't come to giving you four year old too much medication. A long creaky noise filled the silence followed by small thumps of feet hitting hard wood. You hear your child sliding down the carpet padded stairway and dragging his feet through the living room and into the kitchen. Your little Liam blankly stared up at you, rubbing the sand out his eye. "Mommy, can't sleep.", trailing over to you and draping his arms around your knee. 

"Come here, baby." Picking him up was easy, regarding that he was born pretty early, six months to be exact. " Do you wanna sleep on the couch?" He nodded slowly gazing over at the sofa.

"Can I have milk, please?" 

"Of course you can, warm or cold?" He answered warm in a small voice. Then slowly sauntered across the hall into the living room, leaving your field of vision soon after.

Setting the pot down on the stove top and pouring the milk in carefully. Turning the heat up to medium before walking off to prep for breakfast. 

Al usually likes his breakfast salty with bitter, black coffee. When you first started going out you noticed his taste very quickly. He hated sweets and anything that didn't meet his standards in culinary. Which he spent most of his time in the kitchen teaching you his method. This was passed down to your twins. They hated anything remotely sweet, you learned to drive around the troubling situation by making less sweet cakes with whipped cream and fruit. They love that sour taste of blueberries the most. 

Liam's more like you who like sweets, but not over the top with the sugar. He loves eggs, but has a thing where he trades his bacon for sausage. He told you that he likes the texture of soft meat better than tough and breakable meat. You were quite surprised with his change of vocabulary, since he's just four and you still hear him talk with a certain baby tone. 

Shaking your head, you glanced out the window again while the bacon sizzled on a low flame. A yellow cab pulled up to the house and dropped off a tall, lanky hooded figure, who walked, well staggered their way up to the path to the door. _Who could that be? Husk was supposed to come by tomorrow, maybe he arrived in Louisiana earlier than expected._

_But he would have texted right?_

Pulled from your thoughts a few sharp hits to wood knocked you in functioning mode. Hesitantly stepping across the kitchen, and peering down the hall. You stared anxiously toward the thick wooden door that protected you and your family from the outside intrusions. Approaching the door with caution, you played out events in your mind of outcomes that could happen. Standing in front of the door, another round of sharp knocks frightened you and given rise to a series of fluttering heartbeats.

Taking in a quick breath and slowly released it. Grasping the door knob, unlocking the all four locks before leisurely swinging it open to face a tall man.

The drenched frame of a tall, lean man propped up outside the entry way of your house, placed an eerie sensation down the curve of your back. He seemed to be clutching his sides in such a constricting grasp, harsh coughs drew up small amounts of blood splattered on his chest. Groaning the guy began to saunter forward, losing his footing he suddenly, started to fall onward towards you. Barely catching the heavy set male's body weight you endeavor the pressure and drove your tiny body under the male.

Petite fingers latched onto the thin male and crept him over to rest upon the cushioning coach. Gazing down at the poor man face you gasped in bewilderment. Even with his face bloody and bruised you could still make out the who was laying on your couch.

"Anthony! What the hell happened to you?"

Another coughing fit hit him hard before sputtering out a response, "Got m-myself into some real serious s-shit." He tried to manage a smile, but ended up coughing up more small splatters of blood. His gaze wandered over to the other side of the couch. "Where'd ya g-get the kid from."

"We should worry more about the guy coughing up blood, than me having kids." Fun fact about your life you've experienced so many illnesses and deaths in your family that you felt like you could diagnose his illness. "Are you having any chest or throat pain?"

Gagging Anthony responded, "B-been having both f-or awhile n-now with muscle p-pain and n-nausea. F-fucking. . . headaches too." Your father had the same symptoms when you still lived in his house.

"I think you have pneumonia, Anthony. I-t's treatable if we take you to a hospital tight n-"

"No! no, to anything that c-could lead that j-jackass finding me." 

"What did you get yourself into, Tony?" Pinching the bridge of your nose and slightly furrowed your brow. _If he didn't want medical treatment, then I guess I'll mend him back to health. He is my friend, that did kind of ghost you. But, that doesn't matter right now, I need to save a life today._ "Let's move you into the guest room. Not that far of a walk, just down the hall, c'mon now."

Heaving his dead weight up you persevered to the kitchen hall and took a left down the well decorated hall. Pictures of Al and the kids with wild game and the occasional picture of you here or there. Two of the photos consist of you holding newborns. You never did take the time to situate yourself in the photos or you just forgot while in the moment.

The floorboards creaked with each steady step you take. Some splats of blood dribbled down his chin and landed on the floor. You made a mental note to scrub the floors with bleach later on today. Leaning Anthony on the wall for a quick second to open the guest room door. Pulling him back into an embrace and hauled him into the room setting him down on the bed to rest. You left the room to gather clean bandages, ointment, tylenol and hot pot of tea. By the time you left to retrieve the tea Anthony wrapped his body in so many blankets he could get his fingers on. 

"Are you that cold?" Considering turning up the heat in the house you were about to leave, but a hand snatched your wrist back.

"Wait, don't leave." You could see the isolated look in his eyes. Veering around you gazed down at the pale man.

"What is it, Tony?" A quizzical look on your face. "You can talk to me you know that, right?"

He shrugged, "Can we just talk, like about your life." He waved his hand off to the side. "Like the kid in the other room."

"Oh, my son Liam. He just turned four."

"Yeah, but who got ya knocked up." You handed him the tea cup and he carefully grabbed it.

"My _husband_ and I have three children and we've been married for ten years." Smirking at his agape facial expression. 

"M-married and not one, but three kids. Wait when did you get married!"

"I did invite you through text and letter. Did your address change?"

He opened his mouth to come up with any excuse, but sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Don't be pissed, but I did. . . well. . . ghosted you." Hearing that did make you feel beyond ignored, but keeping in touch with friends is hard and you tried your best to shove down deep in your jar of insecurity. "And I don't really check my mail anymore to be honest."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out you really tried not to get mad at him, but didn't trust your voice in this particular moment.

Anthony opened his mouth, but was cut off, by an amused tone in voice.

"Was I not invited to this magnificent show, darling~."


	3. *Note*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, just an update

I've been experiencing a lot of stress from school, my 30 year old brother, who stills lives in our mom's house, is causing me great distress and I sort of loss touch with Hazbin Hotel. 

I don't hate it, I just didn't like how the fandom grew into a sort of toxic place where fans couldn't express their ships with someone telling them rude and awful things. I know this is the internet, and people yell at each other, but why get so bent out of shape for fictional characters. 

But, all and all I really want to finish the stories I wrote even if they feel rushed or too slow for some people, please bare with me, I also have college applications to turn in and school projects, but I'll work out a schedule after.

Sorry, if I this wasn't what you expected when you clicked on here and I hope you have a great day or night.

Au revoir~


	4. The Killer Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I'm sort of better now. I just hate cancel culture that's all you need to know about my conflicting life right now. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I hope you had a very creative version of Halloween this year. My mom just threw candy at my sister and I to see who would grab the most, while my nephews and niece all split an assortative bag of candy.

Anthony didn't know who that slim figure in the doorway was, but he didn't like him. Especially with the way (y/n)'s body flinched when his arm swung around her waist, reeling her into his chest. Her hands came up just in time to put a little barrier between the two, at last his strength broke her blockade and caused her to fall into his grasp. Yet, she still adores that sweet smile on her lips, her gaze fixed on the man holding her and in that moment Anthony couldn’t wrap his head around the reason why (y/n) is so caring to people. When she enrolled into culinary school and had that roommate, a complete slut and a backstabbing bitch who made her life a living hell, (y/n) still treated her with respect and wanted to befriend her. In the end that bitch turned her back on her at every twist and corner. But, Cherri and him worked their magic and soon after her social life at that school went further down the toilet. (Y/n) found out a couple of days later and didn’t like how we handled the problem. However, she thanked us for thinking about her and to show her gratitude, took us out for lunch that day.

Yet with the help of the nightstand lamp he could see a bit in the dim room and he could’ve swore he saw the faint hue of red on her cheeks. However, in this case the man latched on her, didn’t look like he loathed her, on the contrary he held such adoration in his eyes when staring at her. It was when his eyes trailed over to him is when they turned hard and distasteful. The hate that seeped through his skin and consumed his frame, he could tell that this man didn’t see him in a light that a normal human should. His gaping stare was more on the lines of a predator staring down his prey, Anthony knew what danger lingered behind that leering look and that made him. . .uneasy. He tried to match his gaze with a harsh one as well until a split and sharp pain rang throughout the left side of his head. So, he took his gaze off the man and took a big gulp of the tea, which at this point the hot tea that was in his cup was slowly getting lukewarm and the position on the bed made him feel really exposed to this weird fucker. 

He  **hated** feeling weak and defenseless in front of folk and despised the way this new guy stared him down. Squaring his shoulders, even though it felt god damn awful to move right now, but he didn't want to take any chances with this questionable guy, even if (y/n) married him.

Motioning with his strong enough arm, he motioned to the brunette that just intruded in on their conversation. 

"So, uh. . . Who the hell are you?" (y/n)'s eyes widened, rapidly shooting her head back and forth between us and to be honest he really didn't care if he sounded rude. He just wanted to fuck with him, just for the shits and giggles and it seem to phase the man for short second. “(Y/n) didn’t tell me she married a pimp and a good looking one at that.” Her eyes were the size of headlights which was pretty amusing, but he was gauging for more of a reaction from the menacing man standing next to her.

“Anthony!” Her voice raised a couple octaves before lowering it down to whisper, really broadcasting her motherly side right now. “You shouldn’t say something like that, especially for a first impression.”

He wasn’t gonna muster up any type of energy of fake kindness just to suck up to this son of bitch, not for (y/n) either. 

“What, first impressions are for insecure high schoolers who need validation on whether they look pretty or not. Besides, he hasn’t told me off yet, so relax toots.” The corners of her mouth stretched out into a flat line and I could already sense her screaming ‘I’m done with your shit’ before she could even say anything. “Come on, (y/n) a little bit of harmless flirty won’t kill anyone and besides he seems fine with it.”,puffing out his chest the burning agitated growth in his lungs flared up, but he kept up this bouncy exterior to appear far from an injured animal. 

“Don’t you worry my dear I only came downhere to see how you were doing this morning, yet found you here with. . .this. . .effeminate fellow.” Words fell through clenched teeth, leaving a dark atmosphere to fill the room. (Y/N) finally sensed the tone of the room and, so she latched on to her man's arm guiding him out the room.

“Come on, Al let's give Anthony some space,” a quiver in her voice and her anxiously attempting to pull his body towards the door, “he’s in very poor condition, right now and you & him bickering is just making it worse.” Successfully shoving him out the door, and before leaving she gave him a warm and soft smile. The door slammed soon after, he could still hear their bickering through his dazed and groggy state. Footsteps grew distant as they carried on down the hallway, voices muffled behind the walls in a way comforted Anthony. Compared to his home life he would wake up to his dad arguing with his mother or one the other family members that dropped by in the morning, he would slothfully fall out of bed knowing that the constant screech match wouldn’t end for an hour or maybe even longer on a bad day. Nonetheless, he drew comfort from the low conversation happening down in the next room. Laying on his side turned to face the door, not knowing if (y/n) was going to come back in with her bright smile, he could even go for a fake one. But, no matter what he tried to think of he kept emulating that bizarre man hovering over him with his overbearing and suffocating aura. 

Anthony was so in thought that he didn’t even realize his mind was drifting off to sleep, his body sinking into the soft linen warmed by his body heat in cased in the thick stacks of blankets. He entered REM sleep in a matter of seconds, Anthony was back at home sitting at the kitchen table in his childhood apartment. His mother rushing back and forth, like a chicken with her head cut off, she ran around preparing for tonight's dinner. My sister Molly sat in front of the t.v. watching a cartoon show, Niss was leaning on the wall, his heated gaze directed towards the door, waiting for someone. The sun outside was, so bright and cheerful compared to our bleak apartment, outside he could’ve sworn he heard children laughter mixed with shoes hitting against the hard cement. A narrator or a small voice enters the enclosed space of the kitchen, his mother unfazed from the new voice speaking. He didn’t notice it before, but the voice seemed to be talking like they were speaking for a while now. They sounded like a chorus of different people talking at the same time, so serene, but assertive? As the voices were speaking it slowly grew darker and rougher, increasing in strength and volume ‘til the point of static rang against my eardrum. His head burst from the high frequency of the many voices, this time they spoke separately making it hard to concentrate on a single non existent body. The pain got so unbearable to the point of grasping at his own head and trying to cover up anything that led to him hearing this ear shattering noise. But, as soon as it started it soon ended, leaving a sharp pinging noise in the air, his face was wet from tears that stung his freshly scratched cheeks. A thump of a door swung shut, his brother moved into the kitchen swiftly, dad traveling in behind him. Taking a seat right in front of Anthony, he avoided eye contact with his dad trying to gain his mom’s attention, but she glued her face to the floor not even looking to meet his gaze when setting the plate of food on the table. His dad’s gaze was directly on him, the voices started speaking up again, yet this time it was only one particular, familiar voce. 

It was his  _ own _ voice talking back at him.

_ “Ya have to help her.” _ He automatically thought about his mother who gets hit every night by his father, but she died years ago. The dead don’t need our help anymore after they’re six feet under.  _ “She needs your help, even if she feels safe.”  _ He wasn’t following, he was mostly leering out the window, hating the freedom most people had when he was growing up. He listened to himself warn him, but something he said stuck out the most to him.

_ “He’s never going to let her go, he’ll kill her once he’s satisfied with her companionship. But, the demon has the yearn to feed on flesh and will get his way. You need to be sneaky and clever or he will kill you. Just like the others.”  _

The room fell in darkness, and he was surrounded by slippery stone walls. Looking up to the dark sky, rain water hit his face and he could barely see the outline of a silhouette peering over the walls of the cramped cylinder space. Anthony didn’t know why, but he called out for help, yelling til his throat was sore trying to yell over the loud rumbling of thunder. A bright flash of lightning flew across the sky, giving light to the figures' features and what he saw made him freeze in terror. What was supposed to be his eyes were clocks, his teeth were yellow and sharp, his mouth stretched out from ear to ear and his face looked like it was peeling from small creases of wrinkles. Flowing red and black hair soaked from rain pressed against his face, the man made his spine tighten. He couldn’t move, and what made his fear rise was his small chuckling, right then his head spun a full 360 and his limbs bent at weird angles as he slowly descended down the wall. He only stopped once situated, Anthony felt tears sting his face again, crying harder when he started moving directly towards him, and he hated the feeling of being trapped in this inescapable small and tight space. He was half way down, before he stopped again his smile growing even larger than what humanly could be done. The stretching of his skin left small bits chipping off and landing on his face, too afraid to even take his eyes away from the beast he kept the flesh on his terror stricken face. His mouth gaped open, strings of saliva stretched and fell and right when his gaping jaw was wide enough he let go of the wall allowing his disfigured body to fall straight towards him. His body was engulf in a warm encasing of hot flesh, turning his world dark once more.

  
  
  


Anthony woke up with a jolt the adrenaline in his veins kept the pain at bay as he rushed to the otherside of the room, before going to the door swinging it nearly off its hinges. He darted down the hall, with tears rushing down his face. He needed somebody to be near him, right now even if he felt like a child in the process he wanted, no needed comfort. Warmth radiated from the kitsch as he turned to see a whole family sitting down for breakfast. Three kids stopped eating to stare back at him, (Y/n) shooting straight out of her chair, he could only hear static right now, but he could see her face full of concern written all over it. Yet, the only thing he could keep his attention on was that brunette with the ever stretching smile.


	5. Gather Round Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> *******I have school work to complete, so if this seems rushed I'm sorry. I'll probably be on hiatus or having a sporadic schedule.
> 
> I also got into my dream school college, so I have to finish preparations with my entry forms and ordering uniforms.*******

The bits of his nightmare are still fresh in his thoughts and lingered on his mind. The black holes of what should be eyes strangled him without him even touching his body. 

His mind started playing false scenarios of this nightmarish creature in different scenarios. He imagined going to sleep and being startled awake. Coming to the realization of not being able to move, paralyzed from head to toe. Trying to thrash himself around to get his body to react to any of his muscle spasms. The suspicion of an unknown entity within his room made him feel uneasy and if he could just flinch awake and scope the area out the feeling would simmer down and slowly go away. 

His first mistake in this scenario was to blink. That's all it took was a quick closing of the eyes and a single second for that suspicion to grow into terror. A misty shadow from the corner of his eye darted across the room and disappeared into the darkness. Having anything in your room while you slept would cause anyone to feel restless. Next he closed his eyes again and the shadow rushed right beside his bedside. He made out features on its face and body, nonetheless the eyes and the mouth threw him off. Its mouth was too far stretched out causing skin to peel and the teeth didn’t make this any better. Sharp enough to cut wood without breaking or even cracking. But, it’s eyes are what tie it together. Beady, cloudy, white eyes peered through black sludged sockets. His mouth slowly shifts with each calm breath and the insufferable, rotten smell of his heated breath blowing down at his face. The stench of bad meat filled his airways and the contact of the creature's saliva slid down his forehead and slowly made contact with his ear. He knows it's just a dream, but it feels too real to be anything near it.Then soon after he’d arched his back up to and the creature seemed to be gone. Thereafter he had the troubles of trying to fall back asleep again. But, the feeling of someone still in the room with him staring daggers into the back of his head caused him to flip over to gaze at the wall. The little kid in him would come out at that point and would try to justify to itself that curling up underneath the thick, warm blankets would keep him safe.

This scenario was the most unsettling when he thinks about it. The others are subpar at best when compared.

Anthony couldn’t speak, it was like his mouth, his tongue to be more specific swelled in his throat and was expanding with each second passing. He took huge gulps of air in to make sure his esophagus was working. That hellish nightmare still had him drench in cold sweat, harsh chills rolled up and down his spine and he couldn’t fight that image from his night terror out of his thoughts. He can still feel the searing hot flesh of the beast’s gaping jaw swallowing half his body before snapping down on his waistline. He still hears the breaking of his spinal cord and the gushing noise of fresh blood hitting the cramp space walls and the warm feeling of liquid escaping his nostrils and mouth, overflowing and consuming his airway passages. He’d be lying right now if he didn’t feel a little bit of pain in his chest. The painkillers worked miracles on his body. But, they didn’t stop the constant panging of discomfort still in his chest cavity.

He officially loathes whatever creature (Y/n) married. Anthony really doesn’t want to admit to it, but this peculiar man petrified him. He could already feel the bile rising and burning his windpipe. The acidic fluid rose up and out of instinct he swallowed, his old man always hated it when he couldn’t make it to the toilet on time. That and it’s pretty disgusting cleaning up partially digested food out between the fibers of a carpet. The only thing that would come up at this point would probably be the tea he drank earlier. 

The only thing stopping him from spilling his stomach acid on the tile floor was the fact (Y/n)’s children were staring at him, they had just shoveled food down their gullets and he didn’t want to start a puke fest. Even though it would be hilariously gross to freak out little kids. He still wanted to hang onto the last strain of dignity he had left and little kids came up with the worst nicknames that could shrivel his ego down into size. 

“Are you. . . okay, Tony?” Her mellow aura consumed his disquiet appearance. She lightly held his hand and guided him over to the table situating him in her seat, taking her half finished plate with her as well. “Are you hungry, because we still have some eggs and bacon left. I can make you a small plate, if you want?” She was already reaching for a clean plate before he could even form a complete sentence. He ignored the stare of the beast’s harsh gaze.

While (Y/n) focused on piling his dish and the man sitting across from him stared him down. Anthony glanced over at the children. The two older kids sitting diagonal from him looked very similar and were talking in a language he really couldn’t describe. They both had pretty long hair and shockingly similar side profiles, eye shape and lip shape. The girl and boy took more after their mother in both features and energy. 

The other kid was amazingly small to the other two. The tiny child peered up at him through bang covered eyes like he felt him staring at him. Now that he's thinking about it he recognized this kid as the child from the couch earlier. He was much smaller on closer inspection. He has a decent size beauty mark on the left side of his face underneath his chestnut brown eye. His hair style is nearly the same as his fathers, although he found it cute on this kid from the latter. This kid seemed to be very docile, hugging a small pastel green pillow, snuggling it up against his face and chest. On closer inspection of the petite child he noticed the really far away blank look in the boy’s eyes. Kind of like a dead goldfish.

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice.

“You're very weird looking, ya know.” The older boy spoke up a smirk pulling on the corners of his mouth.

If he could slap a kid and get away with it he would do that in this moment. 

“That’s what Sage told me earlier when we snuck in to see you, he also said your legs look like chopsticks.” He shoved his face deeper in the soft material, still gazing directly at him. He hasn’t blinked yet the small bright red veins proved that.

“Well, I’ll have you know that many people find me attractive.” The two young boys raised inquisitive eyebrows at the older man then laughed. “What the hell are you two short stacks laughing at?”

“Your dialect it’s very funny.” The girl chimed in, gazing up from her pile of eggs she’s been picking at since he sat down. “You usually hear your type of voice on cartoon shows.” 

“Excuse me for having such a great voice.”

“Yeah, a great voice to keel over to.” The older boy laughed harder. “Ya sound like a cartoon mob boss.”

“Mmh, really funny sounding.” The girl chimed in.

At this point he just really wanted to eat whatever (Y/n)’s puts in front of him and just go back to sleep, again. Her children were a prick on his dick and the total opposite of what he expected would come from between her legs. Well, they do have half of the demons genes in them and would explain why the youngest seems so weird and the other two to be. . . themselves.

(Y/n) strided back over her hips swayed from side to side and she sat a hot plate of eggs and sausage down next to him. She smiled at him before returning back to the sink, not before getting a harsh slap on the ass from the bastard, clashing dishes filled the kitchen’s already noisy room. 

Anthony could feel the saliva build up in his mouth as he took in the savory smell of seasoned meat and eggs meeting his nostrils. He must have looked like a slob heaping large amounts of egg into his gaping jaw. It’s been awhile since he’s had a nice meal, he’s usually used to small snacks and the strict health regimen that Val put him on. Even when eating with Cherri it was usually something unhealthy or a quick to go item before he performed on stage.

He was so enamored with the food he didn’t even see the man sitting at the other side of the table rise until he heard giggling. He looked up for a split second before hurriedly turning his head back to the plate. Anthony really didn’t want to see two people kiss especially when he’s eating. Like those high school couples who makeout in the doorway of a classroom, well at least it’s in their home and not causing a problem. But, right now he didn’t want to up chuck what he just ate.

“See you after work my dear,” Another smooch could be heard then he sauntered over to the three kids. Lightly pecking his daughters cheek before ruffling his two sons heads. “Be good for your mom and be nice to our guest while he’s here. We don’t want anything unseemingly happening while he’s in our caring hands.” 

They probably didn’t hear it or just ignored the way he phrased the word, but Anthony sure did. Like he planned to do other things to him while he stayed here. Before he could fully make eye contact with the beast itself the man already was walking out into the corridor leading to the front door.

A minute later he could hear the jingling of keys scraping against glass and a door opening and slamming shut. Silence took over the room and he noticed that the two older kids finally stopped laughing. Their breathing slowed down for a bit before they continued their onslaught of giggling.

The dead eyed child was staring at him again. It annoyed him more than it scared him. The young boy blinked a few times before he shoved his small face into his pillow not bringing his head back up. 

Anthony mustered up a small chuckled and returned to his plate eating every last piece. He was sensible enough to actually walk his plate over to the sink that would be a lot more helpful, but he’s mostly doing it to squeeze more info from (Y/n).

How the hell did someone like her end up in a relationship with that monster. She has to know some weird secrets about this guy. Or at least tell him how she got stuck in this marriage. 

Anthony set his plate off to the side of her, she smiled at him nodding her head before placing the next dish in the drying rack. “So. . . your face is telling me that your brain has a lot of questions for me.” A smirk graced her features, he hated that she could read him like a book. Her wet hands dried themselves on her sweatpants, “Can you guys go play upstairs, while mommy talks with Mr. Anthony.” The two older kids left without question like this were trained into their brains. But, the youngest seems to sit firmly in his chair not even budging an inch or showing any choice of leaving. His intense gaze focused in on (Y/n), she heaved a big sigh picking the small child up and sat down with him. The pillow was quickly forgotten by the small boy as he wrapped his thin arms around his mother.His short legs hung lifelessly on both sides while his arms latched on for dear life around her neck and shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind the extra passenger. We also have to make this quick. I have to edit some papers of mine before the due date.” She managed a meek smile.

“No, I don’t mind.” Anthony glanced back at the small child and the deadlock grip he had on her. “He’s a real mama’s boy, huh.” He smirked.

“He doesn’t like being left alone.” She pushed the boy up further to situate him in a better position, a loud roar of thunder broke the short silence. Making the small boy gasp in shock and burying his face deeper into her neck. “So, you have some questions you want me to answer, right?”

“Yeah, how the hell did you end up with him!” He exclaimed.

“Didn’t I already tell you this earlier or are the meds warping your brain.” 

“No,I remember but, I want the full story this time. From beginning to end with no holes.”

(Y/n) paused, her facial expression going dead for a moment before coming back to life and she smiled sweetly at him.

“I’ll tell you the whole story, Toni. But, it’s pretty long and kind of weird now that I think about it.” The kid in her lap settled down on her lap nicely like a small cat or a non hyper dog. “So, buckle in because I’m going to tell you quite a story.”

Anthony situated his back further in the wooden chair, his gaze solely focused on her and only her. Strong yet such kind eyes stared back at him and he could see why someone would fall for her. A forced swallow of air down his windpipe left a weird aftertaste in his mouth. 

Releasing a big sigh he nodded over at her to continue, “I’m ready.”

The little boy turned his head around address his presence,"Just tell the story, mama."

"I'm going to give me a minute I'm trying to think of good starting mark." Her eyes lit up with her smile as she stared me down. "Well if I had to start the story off at. I guess I have to start it at a small cafe over a order of venison."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new series to improve on writing forms.   
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
